Containers for meat storage, treatment or transportation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,670,195 and 6,194,012. Securely affixing a lid on to containers of this type is advantageous to ensure that the container is effectively sealed, as a fluid tight seal is important to maintaining a desired atmosphere for the products within the container.
The integrity of the container seal, or at least the attachment of the lid to the container is important also for hygiene reasons and to prevent contamination of the container contents.
Containers of this type may hold significant quantities of product which can be very heavy (for example 150 kg), so it is desirable that the container can be easily and securely handled by lifting apparatus. It also follows that the container needs to have significant structural integrity.